Aggro Brocco
|image = Vigorous Broccoli2.png |caption = Picks up zombies with its suplex and throws them on the ground. |rows = Puzzle Pieces, daily rewards}} |costume1 = VigorousBrocoliCostume |flavor text = once dreamed of becoming a superhero. He sees superheroes inside comic books mostly. He has a sister who refused a tomato confession......However, he liked to participate in judo school, worked hard, and won a school of justice trophy.}} (大力花菜; pinyin: dàlì huācài) is a plant in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West. It picks up zombies using suplex and throws them onto the ground, dealing about 13 normal damage shots. It can do this twice in a row before having to rest for about 15 seconds. It can also work as a defensive plant. Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast (Sluggish in game) TOUGHNESS: High (Not mentioned) Range: One tile from it once dreamed of becoming a superhero. He sees superheroes inside comic books mostly. He has a sister who refused a tomato confession......However, he liked to participate in judo school, worked hard, and won a school of justice trophy. In Chinese: 大力花菜曾经梦想成为一位超级英雄，就像他经常看得漫画里面的英雄一样，为此拒绝番茄妹妹的告白，参加学校柔道社，上学苦练功夫，放学是伸张正义。 Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, it pulls a nearby zombie to it, tussles it, and flings it off the screen. Level upgrade Costumed When fed Plant Food, it picks up a zombie and hits other zombies with it. List of zombies it cannot grab ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' *Treasure Yeti *Archmage Zombie *Zombie King *Imp Cannon *Zombie Bull *Gargantuar variants *Robo-Cone Zombie *Mecha-Football Zombie *Disco-tron 3000 *Pianist Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Lion Dancer Zombie *God of Wealth *Zombies that are encased in amber due to Sap-fling's upgrade Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Broccoli Almanac.png|Almanac entry part 1 VBAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 VigorousBrocoliCostume.png|Its Costume VigorousBroccoliChristmasCostume.png|Its Christmas costume HDBrocolliWithCostume.png|HD with costume broccolidega.png| 1st degrade KvtVno0JZSQ.jpg|Grabbing a zombie Vigorous Broccoli PF1.png|Plant Food stage 1 Vigorous Broccoli PF2.png|Plant Food stage 2 Vigorous Broccoli PF3.png|Plant Food stage 3 Vigorous Broccoli PF4.png|Plant Food stage 4 10019358.jpg|A promotional picture showing how attacks LX67.jpg|Upgrade menu VigorousBroccoliFigure.jpg| figure ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Vigorous Broccoli Almanac Entry (JTTW).png|Almanac entry Vigorous Broccoli (JTTW).png Vigorous Broccoli Seed Packet (JTTW).png|Seed packet Vigorous Broccoli Seed Packet with Gem (JTTW).png|Seed packet with a gem on the top-left corner Screenshot 2015-05-01 at 12.56.27 PM.png| 's form in Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West with the redesigns of Carrot Missile Truck and Pomegranate Machine Gun Trivia General * and Bonk Choy are the only plants that attack zombies using their armlike extensions. Specific to ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 * and White Radish are the only defensive plants not to regain their health or gain armor when given Plant Food. *While Plant Food is used on costumed , it makes the same noise that Bonk Choy and Citron use during their Plant Food abilities are in effect. *Its background in the Almanac is Ancient Egypt, even though it is not obtained in that world. *When attacks, it makes the same noise Squash makes. *Endurian, its counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies Online, Red Stinger, Pea-nut, and are the only plants that have both offensive and defensive abilities. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West *Its seed packet is the same as one for an upgrade plant, even though it is not an upgrade plant. **Carrot Missile Truck, Oak Archer, Ghost Pepper, Pomegranate Machine Gun, Laser Bean, Dandelion, Bonk Choy and Snapdragon this same trait. *When it grabs a Snorkel Zombie, it only shows the head. *Based on its coloration, it might be based on Cauliflower. ru:Энергичный брокколи Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Defensive plants Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces